This invention relates generally to implantable endoprostheses such as stent-grafts and other similar devices. Such implantable endoprostheses are well known in the art for the treatment and repair of various bodily lumens, such as vessels in the vascular system, the gastrointestinal system, the airway, and other applications in the body.
A stent is a generally longitudinal tubular device formed of biocompatible material which is useful to open and support various lumens in the body. Stents generally are radially expanded so as to support and reinforce the vessel. Radial expansion of the stent may be accomplished by inflation of a balloon attached to the catheter or the stent may be a self-expanding stent, which will radially expand once deployed, or a combination of the two.
Grafts are tubular devices which may be formed of a variety of material, including textiles, and non-textile materials. One type of non-textile material particularly suitable for use as an implantable prosthesis is polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE). PTFE exhibits superior biocompatibility and low thrombogenicity, which makes it particularly useful as vascular graft material in the repair or replacement of blood vessels.
A stent and a graft may be combined into a stent-graft endoprosthesis to combine the features and advantages of each. For example, tubular coverings have been provided on the inner and/or outer surfaces of stents to form the stent-graft. Such covered stents or stent-grafts have many applications, but are typically used to prevent stent obstruction due to tumor or tissue ingrowth. Previously, covered stents have been manufactured by placing the stent between two ePTFE sleeves or grafts and fusing the two sleeves together by applying heat and pressure.
The art referred to and/or described above is not intended to constitute an admission that any patent, publication or other information referred to herein is “prior art” with respect to this invention. In addition, this section should not be construed to mean that a search has been made or that no other pertinent information as defined in 37 C.F.R. §1.56(a) exists.
All U.S. patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. §1.72.